I Can Never Forget
by crazyjman80
Summary: Kokoa Yazawa, middle child of the infamous Yazawa family, always knew she loved her family, even if she never could admit it. But there was always something about her older sister, Kokoro, she admired. Something she wanted to be like. Someone she wanted to be with. Now in the prime of her life, she charged head first into an adventure that (hopefully) gets her the girl.


**A/N. So here's an experiment of a fan fiction that won't go south at any point that I'm totally not just doing so that I can say I tried to make a crackship somehow seem feasible enough to work.** **That's right, I'm taking time out of my busy schedule of training to kill people and writing about dream demons killing people, to a story that likely won't result in killing people.**

 **Prologue**.

It was a typical Sunday afternoon in the Yazawa household. All of its members were home and there was nothing to do but chill on this lazy afternoon. Everyone was off work, or off school, and were hanging out in their small apartment.

The head of the family, Yuuko Yazawa, mother of the 4 Yazawa children, was in the kitchen doing what she loved most, making some food for her kids. She rarely ever got to do this because she worked for what seems like days at a time. She was a relatively young mother of 4 at around 34 years old.

Kotaro, the dandere and only male for miles 6 year old, was staring into the television like an idiot, glued to whatever anime he felt like watching.

Nico and her official/unofficial girlfriend Maki, were the oldest in the family. Both were in attendance at Otonokizaka High. Maki, 15, and Nico 17, were cuddled up next to each other quietly chatting on the couch.

Kokoro, the calmest and arguably most mature member of the family, was hanging out in the kitchen with her mother, looking for anyway she can help. Usually she just gets in the way, but that's just what kids do.

Get in the way.

That just leaves our main protagonist, Kokoa. What exactly was this hyperactive 8 year old doing. Her usual thing. She was in the living room with poor old Kotaro, basically waiting for a moment to harass her unfortunate little brother.

Kotaro was watching some weird assed anime that Kokoa didn't recognize. Whatever, it didn't matter to her. She had a handful of rubber bands. She flicked one onto the back of his head.

"Oww." Kotaro exclaimed in his usual monotone voice.

Kokoa giggled a bit to herself as she flung another one, this time getting him square in the cheek.

"Cut it out." Kotaro replied.

Kokoa continued to ignore his every word and flung another one at him, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Mom." He groaned.

From the kitchen, she heard their mother try to cease it without actually intervening. "Kokoa, quit messing with your brother."

"No." Kokoa replied, launching one more at him, this time impacting his eye.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed out in pain as he quickly covered his eye.

"Oops." Kokoa exclaimed.

"Kotaro?" their mother came rushing in. The little boy started to cry as his mother lifted him up, away from the bully of an older sister Kokoa. "What the hell Kokoa." She asked carrying away. "Nico, why didn't you do anything?"

Nico, who was sitting on the couch in the living room all of 5 feet from Kokoa. "Uhh, well." She was trying to avoid telling her straight up she was just watching TV and wasn't paying any attention to them.

Instead Maki came to the rescue. "I was the one talking to her, she couldn't do anything."

Even she knew that was a lie and just sighed. "Whatever." She turned her own attention back to her, now crying, son.

Nico got up from the couch and dragged Maki along with her. "Come on Maki, let's scoot before mom gets mad." Maki followed her as their mother began treating Kotaro's now red eye.

"Damnit Kokoa."

"I'm sorry mom." Kokoa attempted to apologize.

Kokoro came around the counter, carrying a 2 liter of pop. "Mom, can I-"

"No. Put it back." She didn't even look to see what it was, she was focused on making sure Kotaro wasn't too badly hurt. "Damnit." She hissed to herself. "Kokoa just… go somewhere else."

Kokoa felt somewhat guilty for her actions and slowly retreated away, following in the same direction that Maki and Nico went. As she wandered off, Kokoro followed behind her, still carrying the 2 liter.

"Hey Kokoa, wait up." Kokoro called out. She set the pop down and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Hey wait, don't feel too bad." She told her.

Kokoa pouted. "Stupid Kotaro, can't take a joke."

"I don't think halfway blinding him is really much of a joke." Kokoro replied, trying not side to much with her mother. "What were you doing to him?"

"Flicking rubber bands at him." Kokoa replied.

Kokoro nodded. "Not afraid to admit it?"

"Why would I be." She crossed her arms. "Besides, i got better things to do."

"Like what?" Kokoro asked.

"Well…" she thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. "I was gonna." She paused for a moment when she realized who's room she was standing outside of. "I was gonna go and see what Nico has stuffed in her room." She declared as she opened the door.

Normally she wasn't in her room at this time of day, but she was and she was with Maki. Her room was ridiculously nice, compared to the one the 3 younger Yazawa's all split. Her bed was a queen size mattress and had a metric shitload of stuffed animals, and decorated with posters of idols. (Granted she bought all of it herself, but that was beside the point.)

Whereas Kokoa's shared room had 2 crappy mattresses and floor mat.

None of that ever really mattered though because right now Kokoa just so happened to stumble upon Nico and Maki sucking each other's faces.

"Whoa, what the-" before Kokoa could finish that sentence, Nico and Maki both sprung off of each other.

"Kokoa?!" Nico exclaimed.

Before any more excitement could happen, Kokoa closed the door. "I didn't see anything." She quickly responded as she finished shutting the door. She turned to Kokoro. "Okay that was disturbing."

Kokoro on the other hand didn't seem too bothered by witnessing the two making out. "I kinda figured that's what they were doing."

Kokoa, now confused. "Wait you knew that was going on?" She asked.

"Not officially but… I do now." She smiled as she replied.

Kokoa pouted again. "That's just wrong, why would they be doing that?"

Kokoro got confused. "What. Kissing?" She asked.

"Yeah. They're both girls." Kokoa tried explaining, becoming more adorably mad with every sentence.

"So that's the only reason it's wrong?" Kokoro asked genuinely.

"Well…" Kokoa paused. She pouted. "Shut up."

Kokoro giggled. "That's cute."

"Oh shut up, I know you've never kissed anyone." Kokoa tried replying.

Kokoro smiled. "Well I'm only 10. I wouldn't really have had reason to." Kokoro replied. "I also know you haven't either, so how could you know if it's wrong." She smiled at her younger sisters misery.

"Well i... err… shut up." Kokoa exclaimed as she turned her back on her sister.

"Well I can't imagine it must be that bad." Kokoro said joyously to her sister. "I mean if Maki and Nico are doing it like that, then it must be fun." Kokoa turned around, facing her. "Come on. Quit being so mean." Kokoro told her.

"No." Kokoa continued to pout, basically stomping her feet around.

Kokoro giggled as she replied. "Don't worry. I think we can find out real easy if I can change your mind."

Kokoa, at first, had no clue what she was talking about. That was of course until Kokoro leaned forward towards her. She couldn't react in time before she felt a set of soft lips touching her own. Kokoa saw her little sisters face being so close to her own, feeling their noses touching as Kokoro kissed her.

Kokoa felt her eyes close on their own as time seemed to suddenly stop. It was an innocent kiss. Her first kiss. She never would've thought that it would be with her sister no less. Something about this moment changed the way she thought about everything.

Just as she began to return the kiss, a sound from the kitchen. "Kokoro, where's the Pepsi that was in the fridge."

Kokoro, stunned by her name being called, broke away from Kokoa. "Oops. I got it mom!" She replied. "Sorry Kokoa. See that wasn't so bad, even though we're both girls." She grabbed the bottle and carried it back to the kitchen with all her usual enthusiasm.

To Kokoro, nothing happened. It was just her being her usual happy self. But to Kokoa, something was different. A seed was planted.

As she remained standing in the hallway like a guy who got dumped on prom night in the parking lot, she suddenly had thoughts in her head. Ones she never thought would come.

She shook her head around and realized she was still standing there. She turned around went back to their room, trying not to look like a deer in the headlights.

 **9 years later**

A loud alarm was going off. Loud as a train, and Kokoa was still trying to sleep through it. She reached out her arms from under the covers and swiped her phone to the off position. "Damnit…" she groaned to herself.

She slowly sat up, dressed in her usual sleepwear (a large black shirt and a pair of boxers) and stretched. At least now she had her own room so she could stay dressed, or rather, as under dressed as possible. It may not have been a very large room, but it was her own.

A little under decorated, but she keeps it this way so she don't have to maintain it very much. There was a pile of dirty clothes nearby and her school uniform hanging up on the wall. The Otonokizaka 3rd year uniform.

"I don't want to go to school." She groaned to herself as she stretched more. "Why can't I take a day off?" She complained to no one in particular. As she got out of bed, she reached for her uniform and began to put it on. Before she was done putting it on all the way, she made sure to put on her signature yellow track jacket, with blue and red (really more of a navy and burgundy) collar and cuffs under her uniform jacket.

She finished putting on her uniform and made her way to the door. Her mom probably had something ready to eat, if she was here anyway.

Kokoa had no idea the adventure that would start today.

 **A/N Well happy Valentine's Day. I know that the date of upload won't be Valentine's Day, but I'm gonna be completely cut off when that happens, so I'm uploading this now so y'all know I wanted to. Also if this seems kinda rushed, I started writing this like a couple hours before bed, and I wanted it done before i went to bed for potentially the last time before The Box. (There were a couple of rewrites.)** **Yes this story will be multichaptered, don't even ask that question.**

 **Also. Shout out YayaSamuko for putting this thought in my head. See I'm doing one now.**

 **Okay. Live long and prosper.**

 **-CJM80**


End file.
